Daniel Fathers
Daniel Fathers (born 23 March, 1966) is a British actor who portrays Alec on Reign. Life Daniel was born and raised in London, England to a family completely immersed in show business. His mother Tessa Shaw was an actress, most notably of the Dr. Who series fame and his father George, was a London's West End scenic designer. With show biz in his blood, Daniel's first big opportunity came as a young boy in front of Franco Zeffereli for the title role in the 1977 classic Jesus of Nazareth, and he was London casting's first choice for the role. He learned early in life that talent was not the only deciding factor in landing a role and was not selected over a technicality of eye colour. Daniel is an accomplished and avid equestrian, riding regularly on his own horses, which he rears and trains on a farm that he lives on just outside of Toronto, Ontario. Career On the big screen, Daniel recently starred opposite Oscar® nominee, Ellen Page in the critically acclaimed film, The Tracy Fragments, for director Bruce McDonald. Daniel will be seen in Bruce McDonald's next feature film Pontypool which will have its worldwide premiere at prestigious The Toronto International Film Festival this September. On television, Daniel has been fortunate to have several recurring roles. In ABC's Beautiful People, he played 'Richard Manning.' In Lifetime's Crazy For Christmas, Daniel had a supporting role playing 'Arthur Finnegan' opposite Howard Hessman and also a recurring role as 'Rev. Evan Gallagher' opposite Rob Lowe for Lifetime's Beach Girls. For ESPN's Tilt, Daniel reprised his role as gangster poker player 'Muff Lannigan' opposite Michael Madsen. Select other television credits include: The Border (CBC), Murdoch Mysteries (CityTV), Murder in the Hamptons (CTV), Trump Unauthorized (ABC), Plague City: SARS in Toronto (CTV), Street Time (Showtime) with Rob Morrow, Leap Years (Showtime), The Relic Hunter (CityTV), Livin' For Love: The Natalie Cole Story (NBC), The Brady Bunch in The White House with Shelly Long and Haven't We Met Before?, opposite Nicolette Sheridan. Daniel also starred and co-narrated Crash of The Airship Italia in the lead role of 'General Umberto Nobile,' which won the "Best Docudrama" - Bari International Film Festival - Italy for History Channel and National Geographic. And finally, one of the first roles Daniel landed when he moved to Toronto was a major role opposite Sir Derek Jacobi, one of Daniel's lifelong mentors, in Night's Noontime. On stage, Toronto (Canada) audiences know Daniel from his work in the Tony Award Winning Mamma Mia! where he played two of the leads, 'Bill Austin,' the rugged, outback Australian writer and 'Harry Bright,' the square English banker. Filmography Film Television Video Games Gallery Daniel Fathers 1.jpg Daniel Fathers 2.jpg Daniel Fathers 3.jpg Daniel Fathers 4.jpg Daniel Fathers 5.jpg Daniel Fathers 6.jpg Daniel Fathers 7.jpg Daniel Fathers 8.jpg Daniel Fathers 9.jpg Daniel Fathers 10.jpg Daniel Fathers 11.jpg Daniel Fathers 12.jpg Daniel Fathers 13.jpg Daniel Fathers 14.jpg Daniel Fathers 15.jpg Daniel Fathers 16.jpg Reign bts.jpg Trivia *He played rugby for Saskatchewan Juniors as well as Mens and also Devon (UK) Under 16's. *Went to the English National's (Track) to run in the 400 M Hurdles at age 16. *Qualified for the Ontario Match Play Championship (Golf) *Trained with the Ballet Rambert and Central Shool of Dance. Category:Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:English Category:Backstage